theprogressivearthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Denimjacket
Welcome Hi, welcome to THe Progressive Earth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Denimjacket page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alexanders (Talk) 01:50, June 29, 2011 Glad you could come to help Demimjacket! 03:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) First I want to thank you for coming to help with this. Second I have already moved all the pages from Con World Wiki, Now I have to finish the Base Register, then I will make another Base Register for the Netholic Era, I think that the timelines should be split into eras, perhaps you could start with a Metholic- Netholic Era Timeline starting around 12.000 B.C to 5,000 B.C In 4,500 B.C The first civilzation will form around then the'' Akhasan ''in RL (Real Life) Sumeria. Even though the Core Articles say we should stay away from remaking Civivlzations I think that in the early stages that we should remake some races, because saying they didnt exist is complelty unrealistic. What do you think? Alexanders 14:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I have been thinking about it too.. I think we should worry about this later but I think it should be a timeline based on science or anthropolgy. Because every culture is going to make their own relgious calander. I should also point out that if we contiune to work on this wiki long enough I plan to go centuries or even millenia beyond Present Day. Alexanders 14:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I finished all of the Base Register Articles Alexanders 15:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should make a page specifically for listing towns and settlements or should we keep the catagory page? Alexanders 19:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Alexanders 19:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lets use B.P instead of B.C for the time being because Christanity is not going to have anything to do with this project. Alexanders 19:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Very good... Thanks Ideas I think one way to make this history different from OTL is the migrations. There be a more intensive Aryan settlement will occur in the Middle East pushing the Semtics out of the Near East and Arabia . The Semtics will purely call North Africa and Spain Home. As for India I could see the Mongoloids moving through Indo-China into India making eventually an India more resembling the Far East. In Europe perhaps pre-neholic peoples could migrate across the Atlantic into North Ameirca, of course some HIstorians believe that did happen Your Thoughts? Alexanders 20:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ There was some time in the Last Ice Age that the east coast was uninhabitable, so ill check my timeframes. As for India i could see possibly a similiar scenerio (instead of Aryans it will be Asians) to OTL but in the end the two cultures will be assimlated, unlike realife in which the Hind cast system still exist. Alexanders 22:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow just a few days and we are already close to 50 pages :) Alexanders 01:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) mabey a few thousand... Alexanders 01:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) but hopefully a few hundread in the near future Almost done with the Akhasan Civilization, what nations should we work on next? Alexanders 17:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) oh.. that was just a typo ill fix it hello? are you still here? HEY! havent herd from you in a while, ive been busy lately but I keep on working on this, any ideas you might have for the future of this project? Names of Contients hmm... Jiianxus- Asia Murioal- North America Ca-Nasia- South America Hyduckus- Australia